


3 Minute Fluff

by twelvegullies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvegullies/pseuds/twelvegullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is patient and Sam uses his words. They both make each other happy. </p><p>(This is probably more accurately labeled as genfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Minute Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the chains hold them together for all eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027995) by [KaraFeign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraFeign/pseuds/KaraFeign). 



> Written in response to a short work by zombierosa on tumblr. It's unedited and also I don't write much so, sorry for the errors. :)

  
“Sam. Do you. Want. It?” Dean said, his tone annoyed but his expression neutral.

Sam looked out the passenger window towards the empty parking lot.

“Sam.”

Sam straighten his shoulders, irritated. “I said we could go. We don’t need it.”

“Yeah, I know–but you tried to buy it, you want it.”

Sam turned away from the empty lot. “And it was too much. He wanted 300 for it, it’s not even a 50 dollar book!” If Sam had had room to throw his arms up he would have. “Just because you can’t find it online right now doesn’t mean it’s rare–not  _everything_ ever written is posted online, Dean!”

Dean waited a second and then turned the engine and put the car into gear. “Fine, let’s just get into Iowa and find some food.”

Dean reversed and started to pull away and Sam tensed. “Wait.”

Dean slowed to a stop. “What?”

Sam rolled one of his shoulders and sunk a little bit in his seat. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Yeah, okay! I want the book.”

Dean’s face stayed neutral. “So you want me to get it for you?”

“Yes.”

Dean shrugged, deliberately casual. “Okay.” He parked the car again and got out.

About ten minutes later Dean came back and tossed Sam a plastic bag. When Dean got onto the highway Sam reached in and pulled the book out, cutting Dean a glare when he saw the cover read “Breaking Dawn.”

Dean saw his look and brushed it off. “It was the best fit. And sure to be all over the internet.”

Sam flipped open the cover and wasn’t surprised that after the cover page the contents had been switched out for the contents of the book he’d tried to get.

“I’ve got the cover too, if you want it.”

Sam was skimming the first few pages, already absorbed and spoke without thinking. “Yeah, thanks. Thanks, Dean.” Sam said, smiling down at the pages and sounding happy for the first time that day.

Dean didn’t realize he was grinning with his teeth til his face started hurting.


End file.
